It is generally desirable in the chemical, pharmaceutical and water processing industry to provide a device capable of facilitating transfer of a toxic or poisonous substance from a sealed container to a receptacle for further processing without exposing the user to the toxic or poisonous substance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which may facilitate transfer of the substance from the sealed container into the receptacle in an enclosed environment or which will at least provide a safe way of transferring the substance.